This invention relates to the measurement of force/velocity characteristics, for example, in shock absorbers for railway rolling stock.
Shock absorbers are devices designed to produce a resistive force between parts in relative motion, the force being a predetermined function of the velocity. In applications such as rolling stock shock absorbers it is required to monitor this characteristic to ascertain that it continues to lie within specified limits.